Hawk
Hawk comes from a well-established family. He's a West Point graduate, top of class and has seen action in a number of trouble spots. Hawk was the original field commander of the G.I. Joe Team before he got his General's star and was booted upstairs to honcho the entire G.I. Joe operation. Hawk is the type of commander who goes out and gets shot at like everyone else. Troops know that he won't ask them to do anything he isn't willing to do himself. With access to a jet pack and communications helmet, Hawk can survey the progress of a battle personally on the field, as well as keep in constant radio contact with all elements of his command. Graduated: Advanced Infantry Training, Covert Operations School. Served on Cadre, North Atlantic Range Commander and United States Army Engineer Command Europe Missile and Radar Training. Qualified Expert: M-16, M-1911A1 Auto-pistol. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Hawk comes from a wealthy family whose influence got him into West Point where he graduated at the top of his class. During the war in Vietnam, Hawk was stationed at home as an officer at a headquarters unit. During that time it was Hawk's sad duty to greet Snake-Eyes when he returned home from the war and inform him of his family's death. Years later, Snake-Eyes was one of the first members of the G.I. Joe team, personally chosen by Hawk. Prior to the creation of G.I. Joe, Hawk was a lieutenant colonel commanding security forces during a peacekeeping mission in Borovia. His men uncovered explosives that had been set in a refugee camp and would have killed a number of children if they had gone off. Hawk was upset to discover that they learned of the bombs' locations after beating up a terrorist found in the camp, carrying bomb-making equipment. The interrogation was carried out by Lonzo "Stalker" Wilkinson, a sergeant under Hawk's command. Stalker had known the explosives had to be found quickly, and did whatever he could to get the information to find them. The major general to whom Hawk reported was livid over what had happened, and became even more upset when Hawk refused to give up Stalker and took responsibility for what had occurred. He admitted that it had been wrong, but he would have done the same thing in Stalker's place. Hawk believed that the blame for such a necessary evil should be placed at the top of the chain of command, and wanted to see who was willing to accept it. Hawk was court-martialed for the incident, but his principled stand impressed General Lawrence J. Flagg. When Flagg learned that Hawk's commanding general had hired mercenaries to have Hawk killed, Flagg threatened to expose the general's actions unless he dropped the charges against Hawk. Hawk did not learn about the incident until some time later. As a full colonel, Hawk was appointed field commander of the new Special Counter-Terrorist Group Delta, code-named G.I. Joe. Directly under the command of General Flagg, Hawk first recruited Stalker to the team. Stalker helped Hawk choose Snake-Eyes and many more of the original thirteen Joes. Though he spent much of his time running operations from Joe headquarters, Hawk quickly gained the respect of his soldiers and participated in a number of early missions, including the rescue of Dr. Adele Burkhart from Cobra. He later personally commanded a rescue team when several Joes were stranded in Sierra Gordo. During a battle in the streets of Washington, DC, Hawk was shot in the back by Cobra Commander as he fought with Destro. Luckily, Hawk recovered and was able to apprehend Major Bludd. Hawk was eventually promoted to full commander of the team after the death of General Flagg, but was still advised by General Austin. He relegated field command to Duke while he was commanding officer of the Pit. When General Austin later suffered a heart attack, he retired and promoted Hawk to Brigadier General, giving him command of the entire G.I. Joe operation. After the disastrous invasion of the Cobra-controlled town of Springfield, Hawk accepted full responsibility for the affair. The secret committee of generals, "The Jugglers", suspended the team pending an investigation. The Pit was shut down and used for the investigation by Generals Ryan and Hollingsworth and Admiral Dyson, accompanied by Hawk. Cobra took advantage of the suspension and attacked the Pit. Ryan and Dyson were killed and the Pit was destroyed. Hollingsworth reactivated the team, putting Hawk back in command. After battling Cobra around the world in nations like Sierra Gordo and Frusenland, Hawk was sent by the Army to enter the Cobra Island civil war on the side of the Cobra Emperor, Serpentor. Hawk personally led the Joes into battle and was captured briefly. He was rescued by his teammates and continued the campaign. Serpentor was killed in battle and Dr. Mindbender made a deal with Cobra Commander's forces. After being embarrassed by the incident, "The Jugglers" arrested Hawk, Hollingsworth and Roadblock. The committee of generals denied all responsibility for the operation, claiming Hawk and Hollingsworth acted without authorization. The Joes involved were arrested, but Roadblock escaped and organized a rescue mission with the help of the Joes who hadn't been arrested and Dr. Burkhart. Appalled by the generals' dishonorable actions, Destro showed up at the rescue and on live television proved Hawk's innocence. In the Joe team's first non-classified mission, Hawk led nearly the entire team into the middle east and the Battle of Benzheen. There, Cobra allied itself with a corrupt leader in the region. During the operation several members of the G.I. Joe team were killed. Hawk once again dealt with political corruption when the operation ended thanks to a deal their "allies" made with Cobra Commander. During a mission into Trans-Carpathia, Hawk nearly died before other members of the Joe team could rescue him. He later personally led missions into the Cobra-controlled town of Millville and later returned to fight Cobra in Eastern Europe, among other trouble spots in the world. Hawk's final duty as commander of the G.I. Joe team was to preside over the ceremony to "retire the colors" after the G.I. Joe team was disbanded in 1994. A few years after the Joe team was shut down, Hawk was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant General and became a member of The Jugglers, hoping to weed out corruption from the inside. He soon found it necessary to keep The Jugglers in the dark about many things, preventing them from manipulating events to their own political advantage. The men under his command nicknamed him "The Tomahawk", due to his reputation for being a tough commander. MUX History: When the team was Reinstated in 1997, Hawk was placed once more as their Commanding Officer, but was forced to remain a little more hands off than he would like due to politics in Washington. In 2002, an attempt was made on Hawk's life by an evil clone of Doc created by Dr. Mindbender. Hawk was severely injured, but has since recovered. In the mid-2000s, Hawk often found himself stuck in Washington, fighting to keep G.I. Joe's funding and mission in light of changing events on Earth. In 2011, Hawk once again returned to the field, helping direct the human response to the Decepticons' attempt to flood the Earth. Operating from first the FLAGG and then the ARK, Hawk worked closely with Crosscut and Spike to coordinate the Autobot/G.I. Joe response. While Hawk was in the field, General Colton remained in Washington, unofficially looking after G.I. Joe's interests there. After a time stationed at the U.S. Africa Command (AFRICOM) at Kelley Barracks in Germany overseeing G.I. Joe operations in Africa and Europe, Hawk has returned home to the Pit. On April 22, 2013, General Hawk led the Joes on EDC's first "official" mission - a covert raid in Trucial Abysmia designed to free noted human rights activist Anwar Assan from his captors, which included members of Cobra. On Friday, May 24th, Hawk, as well as several Cobra, G.I. Joe, and Transformer individuals disappeared from all over the world, awaking in the past. However, after helping to fix a problem threatening to alter the timeline, he was returned to the present. On the fourth of July, Nightlash, not paying attention to her flight systems, inevitably ends up flying over Offut Air Force Base. Attempting to take advantage of the situation, she observes the Autobot Throttle and Joe Pilot, Slipstream. However, her observations were interrupted when General Hawk arrived on-scene with his Skystriker XP-21F. The Decepticon was nearly destroyed, but not before shooting Slipstream in the back. In 2018, Hawk approved Slipstream to learn ventriloquism. Primus help us all. In 2019, Hawk repelled an attempted Cobra disruptive attack on Milwaukee. Later that year he conceived of and lead the mission that entirely freed the United States from Cobra control, after which he traveled to Cybertron to help the Autobots. OOC Notes Traditionally, General Hawk is GI Joe faction head, and therefore a member of TPStaff, as well as assisting CharStaff with Joe applications. However, with Hawk playerless, the faction has been run more by General G.I. Joe at the command level, and Scarlett in the field. Logs/ Important Dates 1848 * March 4th - "Once Upon a Joe in the West" - An explosion in Cape Canaveral sends Cobra and G.I. Joe into the past - Parts 1.5, 2, and 3 1944 * August 22 - "Temporal Troubles - Beginning Scene" - A number of individuals are time-displaced back to 1944, and they must quickly cooperate with sworn enemies in order to discover their purpose in this place. 2000 * November 15 - "Diplomacy," Hawk and the Joes meet with Cobra Commander to try to secure President Clinton's release 2002 * February 20 - Clone-Doc attempts to kill Hawk, but is instead killed by G.I. Joe. Dr. Greer joins the Joes to investigate what happened with her uncle. 2006 * November 27 - Inducting Temera 2007 * May 16 - Encounter in the Jungle * May 23 - Clayton - Quagmire discovers an apparent eager recruit for Cobra. When Major Bludd realises who it is, he comes to meet the chap himself -- and brings a welcoming party. * 1 July - "Vipers in the Trees" - Tele-Viper 742 gets caught while upgrading a camera in the forest. * July 13 - A Little Chat * July 17 - A Narrow Escape - Major Bludd goes to Rotterdam, The Netherlands in pursuit of his quarry. Little does he know he has a welcoming party... * August 10 - "Once Upon a Joe in the West Pt 1" - An explosion in Cape Canaveral sends Cobra and G.I. Joe into the past. 2008 * January 15 - "...And the Walls Came Tumbling Down..." 2009 *February 11 - Boeing Assault 2011 * November 15 - "A Meeting With General Hawk" - General Hawk meets with Interrogator to discuss the upcoming attack. * November 15 - "Antarctic Assault" - Hawk reports on the upcoming Antarctic assault 2012 * August 22 - "General Sneaky" - Scarlett talks to Hawk about some plans to kick Cobra out of Al-Alawi. Sep 02 - Current Operations TO: All Codename Personnel FROM: Lt. General Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy SUBJECT: Current Operations :All right Joes, listen up. After a successful meeting with Autobot representatives, we have established a new communications channel for joint operations with them should the need arise. The new Earth Defense channel is intended to provide 'red phone' access to the Autobot comm network in case of emergency. Namely, Decepticon attacks on US interests, or anywhere else for that matter if Joe personnel are operating in the area. Let me state for the record this channel is for emergency comm traffic only. Let's keep the idle chit-chats to a minimum. The last thing I want is for the channel to be tied up with chatter while the Decepticons raid another energy production site. :In other news, I'm hearing good reports about our activities in Cobra Unity with assisting the local Kurds in being a thorn in Cobra's ass. Let's keep it up, Joes, and show Cobra that not even a legitimate 'front' is going to stop us from putting them in their place. Along these lines, I have received word from the President about expanding such operations. Let me state now, the following is classified TOP SECRET. If I hear the word 'Syria' in casual chat, that person is going to find themselves pinned by their ears to my office wall. Given the highly unstable situation in Syria, the President has given me a directive to assemble an elite team to go in and help the rebels there overthrow the current regime and ensure a peaceful transition to a democratic government. I'm going to accept volunteers first before I go picking and choosing, so those willing put your name in the basket so to speak before 1200 hours this Saturday. That is all. YO JOE! :- Hawk Oct 02 - GI Joe Commander Addresses UN NEW YORK, NEW YORK - In the waning days of the meeting of the UN General Assembly, General Abernathy of the United States Army, commanding officer of one of the United States' elite special forces units known as GI Joe, addressed the assembly regarding the allegations by Cobra of his organization's invading and building a base within the borders of Cobra Unity 2 months ago. :"First off I would like to thank the assembly for this opportunity to set the record straight. To get right to the point, their allegations are, to coin a phrase, total poppycock. The following footage I am about to show you will prove within a shadow of a doubt that our operations were in fact well within the borders of Iraq, and through their destruction Cobra in fact launched an unproked attack against a sovereign nation's territory, that being the aforementioned Iraq." the General was quoted as saying. The General's presentation showcased video, audio, and GPS positional data provided by the Autobot Silverbolt during their recent flyby of the former GI Joe base. The footage showed that the base was well over 10 miles inside Iraq, and clearly not within Unity territory. :After his presentation the General continued his address. "As you can now see, our base, constructed with the knowledge and permission of the Iraqi government, was completely destroyed by Cobra for no reason other than its existence and was a clear violation of Iraqi territory. We ask that this matter be taken up by the Security Council for review." Before the General finished his address, he took the opportunity to speak on other matters. "Before I finish, I would like to also take this opportunity to address some other rumors floating in the media that the United States, and by extension GI Joe, haven't provided any assistance in the recovery from the flood. This is also poppycock. At present US armed forces, GI Joe included, are providing food and medical aid in numerous countries, including Japan, which has been hard hit not only by the flood but by the tsunami early last year. We have also instituted numerous children's programs in an effort to restore hope in areas that sorely need it. Any statements to the contrary are just so much pig slop." :Experts have verified that the data provided by the General is genuine and has not been digitally altered or enhanced in any way. Based on this information the General's recommendation to the Security Council has been taken up and the Council intends to meet within the next month to determine if any repercussions from this incident are justified. 2013 Mar 11 - Report acknowledged Understood, 910. Keep us up to date on any developments. I suspect this might have an impact on our current mission in Syria, and if the snakes start making moves towards that location then I want to know about it immediately. So far we've kept the Syrian rebels from being completely overwhelmed through our support, however that situation remains extremely delicate. PS - We'll skip the court martial for shaking hands with the enemy. Just remember to disinfect! Mar 28 - Re: Anwar Assan To: G.I. Joe Command CC: Specialist Shaz From: General Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy Subject: Anwar Assan :Based on the information determined so far, now is the time to act. The situation in Syria, while still volatile, is stable enough to turn attention to other matters. Our operatives in Syria however are remain alert for any changes. Meanwhile, this issue requires attention. Cobra has pissed in too many people's pools so far, it's time to pour in a little chlorine. Once we have solid info on where these prisoners are being detained, a rescue mission will be mounted. Undercover awareness will be maintained so that we can maintain our plausible deniability. This nonsense can not be permitted to continue. Specialist Shaz, send me regular updates on what you find from that video, and anything you can glean from other communications sources as they come in. General Hawk Apr 04 - Anwar Assan TO: G.I. Joe Command Officers FROM: General Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy SUBJECT: Anwar Assan :This past Tuesday evening I received a communique from Mr. Spike Witwicky at Autobot headquarters concerning Anwar Assan. After an information exchange between their intelligence and ours it is becoming more clear where Assan is being held and the reasons behind it. They have full intention to stage a rescue mission but at the same time do not wish to appear that they are taking a greater hand in solving human affairs, and this I fully agree with. It is not up to them to police our problems. That's where we have to put on our big boy pants and handle our issues as we are doing now with Syria. However, they do have, shall we say, special abilities we lack and they are willing to use them to provide us with behind the scenes assistance so long as it can not be tied to them. I'm sure we all can appreciate that standpoint. As it stands we are taking great efforts to hide our links to the Syrian rebels for similar reasons. :In regards to Assan's situation, it has been discussed that our camoflage experts may be taking some Autobots and giving their alt modes a good once over to make them appear more like local vehicles in Trucial Abysmia, and by the same token, Syria. This will permit them to help us with intelligence gathering to precisely identify Assan's location and the surrounding grounds so we can initiate a surgical strike, preferably under the cover of darkness. We want to get in, get Assan, and get out, leaving Cobra and their lackeys wondering what the hell just hit them. For now all Joes are to stay on alert and be ready to be called into action at a moment's notice. Cobra's can of whoop ass is in the works. - Hawk Apr 23 - Mission Accomplished TO: G.I. Joe Personnel FROM: General Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy SUBJECT: Rescue of Anwar Assan :Last night a joint team of Autobot and Joe personnel infilitrated Trucial Abysmia and liberated Anwar Assan from his unjust imprisonment. I would like to take this moment to extend my praise for all of the participants in the mission. We got in, accomplished our objective, and got out with minimal loss of manpower and equipment. No commander in the history of armed conflict could ask for more than that. I am proud of each and every one of you, and the mission participants can consider themselves with an R&R pass for the next 48 hours. :I would like to talk a bit about the joint operation with the Autobots. To be frank, I wasn't quite sure how our joint endeavour with them would work out. There are significant cultural and technological differences, but last night, any doubts I had were wiped clean. We worked together as a seamless team which gives me great confidence that any future operations with them will go as smooth as glass. Naturally with any mission there is the chance for bumps along the way but I know that those can be overcome. For now, let us rest on our laurels for a job well done. - Hawk May 09 - Command Memo To: G.I. Joe Command Officers From: General Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy Subject: Autobot 'Infection' :Lifeline has made a rather disturbing report which I believe we need to take into consideration. Apparently the Autobots are dealing with a robotic 'infection' that has made its way to Earth from their homeworld of Cybertron. Apparently it affects Autobots and Decepticons alike and the afflicted become 'energy vampires' who are set on draining energy from any Cybertronian they can find. They are beginning to search for and round up the infected. We are going to offer our help in this effort as much as possible as it sounds like the afflicted don't care what, or who, they have to go through to get their energon, and may become a greater threat than the raids the Decepticons are known to launch. If you spot any Cybertronian, Autobot or otherwise, acting out of the ordinary, report it immediately so the Autobots can be alerted. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DEAL WITH THEM YOURSELF. We will be acting in a backup capacity only, the Autobots must apprehend them. - Hawk May 20 - Buzzsaw Rescue Attempt Starscream attempts a rescue of Buzzsaw from Autobot City. May 24 - Once Upon a Joe, Part 2 On Friday, May 24th, Hawk, as well as several Cobra, G.I. Joe, and Transformer individuals disappeared from all over the world, awaking in the past, awakening in 1944 England. 27 June - "Dael Assault" Cobra moves to take control of a town in Syria. Jul 28 - Temporary Truce To: All Joe Personnel From: General Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy Subject: Temporary Truce :With the current situation facing our nation and our planet, Cobra has reached out the olive branch for a temporary truce to join forces against the Quintesson menace. This will remain effective so long as this menace threatens the human race. I realize this isn't going to sit well with some of us, myself, included. But we are in a state of dire emergency, and for all intents and purposes, we are in a state of war. We are currently in the process of exchanging intelligence on these overgrown tin eggs and plans are being drawn up for an assault to retake Los Angeles. Should you encounter any Cobra personnel, they are to at a minimum be treated with professional respect so long as this truce holds. We don't have to like them, but at a time like this, we do have to work with them. Further details will be forthcoming -Hawk 2014 Jan 22 - RE: IC Message TO: Master Sergeant Shana M. 'Scarlett' O'Hara FROM: Lt. General Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy RE: Second Lieutenant Michel Miller (Doctor) : Approved, Scarlett. I'll get the necessary paperwork put through. : - Hawk 2019 Jan 04 - Re: Bad News To: Hard Drive CC: Flint, Duke Subject: Re: Biometric Database :Understood, Hard Drive. If this... being is capable of that level of impersonation, then we're going to have to step up our security protocols to try and trip them up. About the only defense we may have is establishing a set of security questions that only a Joe would know the answers to. With luck, this impostor will slip up and we'll have him. Given that this is not Cobra's usual style, we have to assume we are dealing with something even more dangerous than they are. If you find something during your digging, let me know immediately. :-Hawk Jan 05 - Orders To: All Joe Personnel From: General Hawk Subject: Cobra Occupation **** OMEGA 4 ENCRYPTED MESSAGE FOLLOWS **** I am sending this message heavily encrypted due to our recent data breach, and given what the following message is to contain, I am taking no chances. We've taken some punches to the gut in the past few years, Joes, but it's time to steel our resolve and start taking the fight to our enemies. Cobra has plopped their slithery butts on US soil. They have terrorized American citizens, destroyed lives and property, and have stomped on freedom everywhere they touch. The line is drawn here, ladies and gentlemen. This far and no further. The time has come to start pushing back, and we will not stop until every last one of them is pushed out of American territory. To that end, I am initiating the following: 1. Guerrilla Warfare Given their seized territories and seeming success, Cobra is going to become complacent sooner or later. We are going to take advantage of that. Starting immediately we are going to begin launching hit and fade raids on Cobra installations and equipment, coordinated to make strikes simultaneously at targets across the country. We will make them think we are planning a full scale attack, and that is what we want. 2. Weapon Projects Here is what our actual plan will be. I want our eggheads to begin designing weaponry that will pack a punch and allow us to make quick, precise, and damaging strikes from a distance. Conventional warfare is not going to cut it. We have to be able to strike and at the same time avoid damaging property or taking civilian lives. Keep in mind they are using their BATs as their spearhead. I want to snap that spearhead off and grind it into the ground. That is it in a nutshell, ladies and gentlemen. It is time to untuck our tails and do what we have sworn to do. I have full confidence in all of you to step up to the task and show Cobra the error of their ways. YO JOE! -Hawk Jan 07 - AAR: Prison Attack < Hawk appears on the screen dressed in heavy winter gear. Behind him are the smoking remains of what was a supermax prison > :Joes, last night a group of what appeared to be a separate Transformer faction and their allies struck The Coffin in Greenland. Their target was Dr. Casey Arkeville who has been held in our custody on crimes against humanity. Despite a valiant effort by on site personnel they were able to not only retrieve this madman but inflict serious damage to the prison itself, allowing the escape of several highly dangerous criminals. :We need to find out immediately how they were aware of his location, and it if was in any way related to our recent data breach. I want our intelligence officers to begin efforts to locate this group, but any retrieval efforts will have to wait. Getting Cobra out of US territory must take priority. :Our Nebulan friend, Poise, was very helpful during our defense efforts, and on base personnel fought well. However, given certain.. situations I observed, Surefire is to report to my office ASAP for us to have a discussion. Hawk out. < The screen fades > January 8 - "Poise Makes Her Choice" Poise starts to come to grips with her life away from Nebulos, and what to do about it. Jan 08 - Poise < Hawk appears once more in the Greenland frozen wastes, though repairs have been underway to the buildings and equipment behind him. It is still quite a mess, however > :Last night after speaking with Poise, she has offered to throw her lot in with us in order to help us send Cobra packing. At the same time, some day, we may return the favor by becoming part of the larger galactic picture and offer help with a similar evil faction that is causing havoc on her home planet of Nebulos. I want her given the same deference you would give any fellow Joe, and she shall have the access she needs to understand the current situation. In her position as a liaison to the Joes representing Nebulos, she will have an acting rank of Lieutenant for non-military matters. Prior to involving her in any missions, I want her to have full boot camp training to get her checked out, for her own safety more than anything else. Hawk out. < The screen fades out > February 5 - "G.I. Joe Strikes Back" Cobra attempts to expand their territory in the United States, but G.I. Joe has a surprise in store. Feb 06 - AAR: Milwaukee < General Hawk appears on screen standing in downtown Milwaukee in front of a rather futuristic looking tank > :Last night Cobra attempted to widen their influence in our country by attacking Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Fortunately we were able to learn about this ahead of time and met them head on. This was the first combat deployment of our new toy, courtesy of the Autobots, the Kodiak assault tank. It performed beautifully in combat, and we were able to take out Over Kill quickly and neutralize their BATs before they got a firm foothold. Commendations to Poise and Dusty for pushing Cobra back as for the first time, we have achieved a crushing victory against Cobra in their occupation efforts. But we cannot rest on our laurels, Joes. This is just the first step in our campaign to rid our country of Cobra and restore freedom to those they have taken it from. A job well done! YO JOE! < The screen fades > Feb 09 - EDC Compromise TO: Duke, Flint, Joe FROM: Hawk SUBJECT: EDC Operations :I met with the Autobot liaison Spike Witwicky earlier to discuss the situation, and we have come to a compromise until this situation is fully resolved. I am personally working to move prisoners from the Coffin to more humane facilities, get them treatment, and take their statements for the investigation. Until the investigation is completed, however, due to the threat Cobra presents to our country, we have agreed that the Autobots will continue to provide fuel for the Kodiak and humanitarian efforts, but military operations will remain suspended. We will continue to be on our own until this PR business concludes, but we will retain our advantage over Cobra with which I hope we can continue our momentum and chase Cobra out of our nation. ::Hawk February 15 - "Hawk Holds A Briefing" After achieving a victory against Cobra, Hawk discusses a bold plan with the Joe team to bring Cobra's occupation to an end once and for all. February 19 - "Out Of The Frying Pan, Into The Surefire" Surefire faces Hawk to answer questions about his involvement in the Coffin scandal February 20 - "Happy Fun Zone" MI-5 calls in the Joes to retrieve a package from an eldritch land of smiley faces. July 19 - "America Burning Finale" The Joes put their plan into action to rid America of Cobra. Jul 20 - America Freed! < Hawk appears in his office, looking battle weary, but still with a smile on his face. > :"We have done it, Joes. Last night we harvested the fruits of our labors of the past several months. The BET satellites were a complete success and Cobra was taken completely off guard. All cities under Cobra control have been liberated. All of America is free again, thanks to you. But we can not rest on our laurels, Joes. We have have run out the big snakes, but I have little doubt that some might still be curled up in holes. They will be isolated and cut off from their command and supply lines, so now is the time to finish the job. Starting now we are initiating regular patrols of liberated cities searching for any Cobra holdouts. Be as discrete as possible, and work with local authorities as much as you can. I'd prefer to take them alive to face trial for what they have done. For now, however, we have all earned some R&R, so enjoy it while you can. Hawk out." < Hawk reaches over to flip a switch, and the transmission ends. > Jul 30 - Note to Sweep Teams TO: A G.I. Joe Personnel FROM: General Hawk SUBJECT: Post-Occupation City Sweeps :Last night a team comprised of myself, Cookie, Sgt. Sideswipe, and Poise went to sweep one of the last buildings in New York City, the Empire State Building. We found it was heavily laden with booby traps. Therefore from this point on all sweep teams are to keep a sharp lookout, especially when checking historically or culturally significant buildings. We know Cobra doesn't want to just take over America, they want to completely destroy our cultural identity. Not going to happen on my watch. All Joes with demolitions and bomb disposal expertise are to be on standby at all times in case any sweep team locates such a rigged building. It's a tough cleanup job, Joes, but we have to make sure we root out every last slithery vermin that may still be lurking. -General Hawk Oct 21 - Re: Potatoes :Understood, Cookie. I am assembling squads to investigate potato farms across the state and attempt to determine what is going on. In the meantime, I want Doc and any other Joes with a science inclination to begin analyzing these walking potatoes and give us a clue as to what we are dealing with here. Nov 08 - "Re: Potatoes" TO: Doc CC: Flint, Duke FROM: Hawk :Very interesting, Doc. The sooner the better to come up with a counter agent to this chemical. Though if cutting them in half seems to speed up the neutralization process, then I wish I was joking when I say I am going to requisition a supply of Veg-o-matics for the troops to take to Idaho. If we can't counter them chemically, we'll julienne them. -Hawk Gallery hawk2.jpg hawk1.jpg hawk3.jpg hawk4.jpg hawk5.jpg hawk6.jpg hawk7.jpg hawk8.jpg hawk9.jpg hawk10.jpg|Hawk, with his Exec Flint, and Third in Command, Duke. hawk11.jpg Hawk2011.jpg Hawkrarecard.jpg Joe world In the Joe world universe, Lieutenant General Hawk leads a worldwide peacekeeping force called G.I. Joe. He is assisted by his XO, Brigadier General Flint, who oversees the Ark Project. The Ark Project recovers and rebuilds damaged Autobots into G.I. Joe vehicles. With Optimus Prime as yet unrecoverable, the Autobots on Earth defer to General Hawk. Players Hawk has had many players over the years. Including: * A run of two years from 2003-2005 by Kadjem, AKA The-Baroness * Bzero temped Hawk in 2006. * Colchek played Hawk from May of 2007 until June of 2009. In the meantime, Hawk was temped by Bzero. * As of August of 2012, Colchek has returned as Hawk! Rejoice! =) * As of November of 2013, Hawk is once again available, but until someone apps he will still be temped by Colchek. * Bzero took over Hawk in 2018. * As of January of 2019, Hawk is back in the more-than-capable hands of User:Colchek. Preferred Vehicles * L.A.W. (1987 - 1988, 2009) * Armor-Bot (1993) * Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II (1997) * Pit Mobile Headquarters (2009) * Kodiak (2019) References * GENERAL CLAYTON "HAWK" ABERNATHY (v6) @ yojoe.com Category:Admin Category:Armor Tech Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Demolitions_specialists Category:Engineers Category:Facheads Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Command Category:GI Joe Communications Category:GI Joe Drivers Category:EFCs Category:FCs Category:GI_Joe_engineers Category:Humans Category:Star Brigade Category:TPStaff Category:US Army